Valeria
by Lumos687
Summary: Elle, sa peau est porcelaine. Elle, c'est la fille de Wilford : son laissez-passer. Fin alternative du film de Bong Joon-Ho, parce que Curtis méritait mieux.
1. Chapitre 1 : Otages

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, mis à part Valeria. Je n'ai pas lu les bandes-dessinéées, cette histoire m'est venue lorsque j'ai vu le film de Bong Joon-Ho. J'imagine que j'étais un peu déçue par la fin, je voulais aussi continuer d'explorer le personnage de Curtis.

* * *

Ses cheveux sentent le sucré, un ingrédient utilisé autrefois pour parfumer les gâteaux, lorsque ça existait encore. Il a oublié comment ça s'appelle.

Ils sont encore humides et dégoulinent sur son chemisier blanc. Curtis a honte, l'odeur de crasse qu'il dégage empeste la petite cabine dans laquelle ils sont cachés. Il se reprend, ce n'est pas de sa faute : ils n'ont pas le privilège de se laver aussi souvent que les passagers à l'avant du train. Leurs savons ne sentent rien du tout et le filet d'eau est si mince qu'il a souvent l'impression d'être encore sale. Ils n'ont rien pour frotter, ni pour enlever la saleté incrustée depuis toutes ces années. _17._

 _Elle_ , sa peau est porcelaine, même les gardes ne sont pas aussi clairs, à traîner dans les mauvaises parties du train. _Elle_ , c'est la fille de Wilford : son laissez-passer.

Il n'ose pas la toucher, à la place sa mitraillette s'enfonce dans son flanc droit. Il lui a dit de se taire, jusque là elle obéit mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sursauter au son des coups de feu qui éclatent dans le couloir. Elle recule, loin des cris, vers lui, puis se recroqueville dans le coin alors il change son arme de main pour continuer de la tenir en joue.

 _Il_ est là. _Il_ les cherche. Curtis espère que la vapeur jaunâtre à l'extérieur les aidera à rester dissimulé plus longtemps, il compte sur l'effet de surprise.

Encore deux coups de feux. _Bang. Bang._

\- Je n'ai rien vu.

Il ne sait pas à qui appartient cette voix, cela pourrait être _lui_ , il ne le saurait pas. _Franco Senior_ est toujours silencieux : le parfait bourreau. Curtis se concentre mais plus personne ne parle. Ils passent devant leur cabine sans s'arrêter, leurs pas lourds résonnent sur le sol en bois du sauna.

Il est temps d'agir.

\- Non.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un chuchotement à peine audible, et pourtant Curtis s'arrête net. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, soutient son regard. Il sait que ses yeux sont bleus, elle est souvent dans les reportages à la télévision, mais ici, à travers la lumière tamisée, on dirait qu'ils ont la couleur du feu, ils brillent même. Curtis ne comprend pas, elle devrait avoir peur de lui, pas de Franco Senior. Le doute s'installe, sa main est posée sur la poignée, il est prêt, hésite, car si la fille de Monsieur Wilford en personne est terrifiée, ils devraient tous l'être.

Un grincement, et puis des coups de couteaux scindent le silence, suivi d'un bruit sourd, quelqu'un est tombé. Il espère que c'est le bourreau, mais il doit en être sûr, ce n'est pas le moment de se dérober, il faut sortir.

Elle refuse de bouger alors il la pousse doucement, mitraillette toujours collée au flanc, enserre son bras pour la dissuader de se sauver. Ils avancent dans l'allée, elle ne résiste plus et se laisse guider. Il y a déjà trois corps étendus par terre. Elle plaque une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, ou de vomir, il ne sait pas, mais trop tard, un sanglot lui échappe. Franco les voit, lève son arme.

\- Pitié...

C'est comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Valeria se sent projetée sur le côté, derrière une rangée de casier, à l'abri. Ce _salaud_ lui a tiré dessus : la balle a éraflée son flanc. L'homme à la mitraillette aussi a été touché, son bras dégouline.

Le corps devant elle est inerte, c'est un passager de l'avant du train, et pourtant Franco l'a tué. _Bang. Bang._ Il n'a même pas pris la peine de vérifier. Après tout, c'est son rôle à bord du train, exécuter la sentence, peu importe l'accusé, peu importe le crime. C'est la grosse dame qui lui a raconté : ils sont deux, Franco Junior et Senior. Le premier s'occupe de l'écoutille et du chronomètre, puis indique à l'autre quand abaisser le marteau. Le puni doit passer l'un de ses membres, généralement le bras, au dehors, dans l'air glacial. Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour que ça gèle complètement, d'où le chronomètre, inutile de refroidir le train pour rien. Alors Franco Senior intervient : le bourreau lève bien haut son marteau et l'abat sur le bras du malchanceux, le brise en mille morceaux.

Valeria s'est toujours demandé pourquoi il n'y avait que des écoutilles à l'arrière du train, aucune chez eux. Grant disait que c'était parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'y aurait pas assez de place en prison. Conneries. Une cellule n'inspire pas assez de terreur, les Franco, si. Celui ici n'a qu'un seul but : éliminer les intrus.

Le cri de la femme sort Valeria de sa torpeur. Et puis, le silence : ils ont arrêtés de tirer. La douleur dans son flanc lui arrache une grimace. Le sang séché sur sa chemise blanche lui rappelle la couleur des raisins dont raffolent son père. Elle les déteste : goût acide dans sa bouche. Maintenant c'est la bile qui monte dans sa gorge, il fait trop chaud, l'air moite lui donne des vertiges.

Les cabines sont encore humides, elle glisse en y prenant appui, avance, lentement, chancelante. Vers quoi ? Un autre massacre, elle le sait. Vers qui ? Quelqu'un encore vivant, ça, elle l'espère.

Franco Senior gît à ses pieds, immobile, statue de cire à la peau flasque. Impossible de le briser en mille morceaux, à la place il faudrait le faire fondre.

Il est là, l'homme à la mitraillette : lui aussi est couvert de sang.

\- Vous venez avec nous, vous ouvrirez les portes.

Il ne lui a pas laissé le temps de mettre ses chaussures. Ils traversent les wagons les uns après les autres, Valeria sent la mitraillette taper dans son dos à chaque pas, il la pousse vers l'avant dès qu'elle fait mine de ralentir. Elle connaît ces quartiers du train par coeur : ils seront bientôt arrivés à la dernière porte, celle de Wilford. Personne n'essaye de les arrêter. De toute façon la plupart des gardes sont de l'autre côté, morts lors de la bataille de Yekaterina. Plus d'autorité, à part Wilford, retranché, caché, il ne sort jamais.

Le père et la fille qui les accompagnent volent tout le _Kronol_ qu'ils peuvent. C'est la seule drogue à bord, le seul échappatoire de ce train, voilà pourquoi tout le monde en consomme autant. Valeria a déjà essayé plusieurs fois, ce n'est pas une solution. Il n'y avait plus d'alcool, il n'y _a_ plus d'alcool.

Ils passent la dernière porte des wagons dorés, après c'est la salle des machines, puis une petite passerelle à traverser avant d'arriver devant les quartiers de Wilford.

\- Ouvrez.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans son bras, il la pousse contre la paroi métallique. Son geste est désespéré, violent, Valeria essaye de se dégager mais il serre encore plus. Elle gémit de douleur.

\- Vous me faites mal !

\- Je m'en fous ! Ouvrez la porte.

Il n'abandonnera pas.

\- Pitié...

Colère. Puis honte dans ses yeux. Il relâche doucement la pression et baisse la tête. Valeria n'arrive pas à tenir debout, elle se recroqueville dans un renfoncement de la porte, puis ferme les yeux alors qu'il s'accroupit devant elle. Les larmes coulent malgré elle, un sanglot lui échappe.

\- Je suis désolé.

Son regard croise le sien : elle a envie de lui faire confiance, il dit peut-être la vérité, mais cet homme vient de l'arrière du train, tous des terroristes. _Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas laissé Franco te tuer ?_

Il avance sa main. Pas pour la frapper, juste lui prendre sa carte. Il veut vraiment l'ouvrir, cette foutue porte. Le bruit des machines ne couvre pas le cri de rage, elle lui avait pourtant dit que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Il s'en prend à l'autre homme maintenant, peu lui importe, qu'ils se débrouillent.

Son flanc brûle, il devient plus difficile d'ignorer la douleur. La plaie saigne un peu : ce rouge là est plus éclatant, sang frais mais chaud sur le bout de ses doigts.

Et puis tout s'estompe.

\- Du feu !

Vision floue, parsemée de tâches noires, mais elle peut quand même les voir, lui assis, l'autre, le père, un peu plus loin, debout. On dirait un super-héros, sans les couleurs. Son costume est un épais manteau de fourrure qu'il porte comme une cape, pas de collants rouge vifs ou de bouclier étoilé.

Valeria ne comprend pas pourquoi il crie au feu, elle n'en voit nul part, pas de chaleur non plus, juste le froid. Elle tremble même. Ses oreilles bourdonnent, mais avant de sombrer de nouveau elle sent la porte s'entrouvrir derrière elle. Enfin.

Elle sait qu'elle est dans les quartiers de Wilford avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux : ici il n'y a pas de bruit, juste le doux grésillement du moteur. C'est comme une berceuse, elle pourrait presque se rendormir. Presque. Le sol est dur, lames de parquets brillants, rayées par endroit après toutes ces années. _17._ La grosse dame est dans un coin, son manteau jaune la fait ressembler à un citron géant.

\- Je suis vieux, je veux que tu prennes ma place. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, c'est ce que Gilliam souhaitait aussi, Curtis.

Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle : _Curtis_. Il est là-haut, avec Wilford, dans la Machine. Baignés de lumière blanche, on dirait des anges. Elle s'accroche à eux pour se maintenir éveillée, se concentre sur leurs paroles, avale chaque mot. _Gilliam. Train. Complot._

Il lui faisait confiance, c'était son mentor, celui qui lui avait donné un but. Toutes ces années il l'avait préparé à traverser le train, c'était chose faite, il était le premier à avoir réussi, le seul même. Mais Gilliam était un traitre, il manigançait derrière son dos depuis tout ce temps, était de mèche avec Wilford depuis le début. Tout s'embrouille. Ce serait si facile de dire oui, cependant...

\- Et _elle_ ?

\- Valeria n'a pas la même fin que toi.

Pas sa fille, celle de Gilliam. Pas son héritière, une otage. Alors tous ces mensonges et trahisons, c'était pour _elle._ Toutes ces révoltes mortes avant d'avoir commencées...à cause d'une personne, non, deux : Gilliam voulait protéger sa fille. Cela explique pourquoi Franco leur a tiré dessus sans hésiter. Valeria n'est qu'un pion. Comme lui.

Elle est toujours allongée près du mur, et elle pleure, pas à cause de lui cette fois.

La porte s'ouvre et le chaos dehors couvre les paroles empoisonnées de Wilford, qui continue malgré le vacarme de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Il n'écoute plus, son choix est déjà fait.

\- Du feu !

La fille entre en courant, elle veut une allumette. _Du feu !_ Son père ne criait pas au feu alors, il en demandait pour...le Kronol. Ils en ont ramassé un bon paquet, Valeria devine tout de suite pourquoi : _BOUM._ C'est Grant qui lui avait montré à quoi ça pouvait servir, mis à part planer. Ils en avaient juste pris une toute petite portion, petits pétards verts, pour faire peur à Mason. Une semaine de punition mais cela valait le coup : elle n'avait jamais autant ri.

\- Curtis !

La fourchette ne fait que rayer le parquet, la fille n'arrive pas à soulever la trappe dans le sol alors Curtis descend de la Machine pour l'aider. Valeria s'assoit, se traîne, lentement. Elle n'a pas le temps de bien voir, juste un bref coup d'oeil et Wilford referme déjà le mécanisme. C'est assez pour comprendre.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

La rage fait tressaillir sa voix, la douleur tout son corps, pourtant elle arrive à se lever, tenir debout même. Il sert du vin, comme si de rien n'était, lui tend le verre avec un sourire arrogant.

\- Depuis qu'on ne peut plus remplacer les pièces manquantes, _ma chérie_. Les rejetons de l'arrière font très bien l'affaire.

Éclats de verre. Insultes. Curtis lui a mis une droite, elle ne fait rien pour l'empêcher de le frapper. Il le mérite, même pire. Il y a un revolver scotché sous la table. _C'est en cas d'extrême urgence. Vises juste, ou tu pourrais abîmer la Machine._ Elle connait tous ses secrets, presque. Valeria le prend sans réfléchir et le pointe sur Wilford.

\- Ceci est un cas d'extrême urgence.

Il est à demi inconscient derrière la table, près des étagères. Toujours ce sourire arrogant collé sur la face, un peu de sang sur le menton. Pathétique, faible, vieux. Et pourtant il continue de lui cracher son poison.

\- Sans moi tu ne serais rien !

Les mots résonnent dans sa tête. _Rien. Rien._ Elle n'arrive pas à appuyer sur la détente, c'était si facile avant. _Clic_. Elle n'y arrivera pas, n'y arrivera plus jamais.

\- Tu es un monstre.

Juste une petite pression. Clic. Allez. _Rien. Rien._ Allez !

\- Non.

C'est Curtis, il lui a attrapé la main, celle qui est contractée en un poing. C'est pour s'empêcher de tomber, elle ne veut pas que Wilford voit ses faiblesses, lui aussi connaît tous ses secrets, presque.

\- Aide moi.

Il la supplie du regard, ne lâche pas sa main, la tient doucement dans la sienne. Au début elle détourne les yeux, c'est Wilford qui l'intéresse, il faut que ça se termine. Il est inconscient maintenant, sa tête est penchée sur le côté dans une position étrange, comme un poulet à qui on vient de briser le cou. Le revolver tremble au bout de son bras.

\- S'il te plaît, Valeria, aide moi.

Curtis a le bras coincé dans un engrenage et en-dessous il y a le petit garçon. Alors elle laisse tomber l'arme, une fissure de plus sur le parquet vernis. Le train tangue mais elle garde son équilibre, habituée après toutes ces années. _17._ Il lui faut quelque chose pour faire levier, fouille les placards, vertiges alors qu'elle s'agite dans tous les sens. Une petite main, chaude, lui effleure la jambe. C'est un petit garçon, il s'est extirpé d'une des étagères. Combien Wilford en cache-t-il ?

\- Andy ! Andy ! C'est moi...Andy !

Curtis ne comprend pas, aucune réaction. Il a beau l'appeler, Andy ne l'entend pas, ne le voit pas, lui glisse entre les doigts lorsqu'il essaye de le retenir. La Machine pivote derrière eux pour laisser apparaître une ouverture, juste assez large pour qu'un enfant puisse s'y faufiler.

\- Andy !

\- Tout le monde a sa propre place ici.

Wilford. Ce salopard a réussi à se remettre d'aplomb, assis, le dos tordu. Il regarde dans le vide, son bras, tel un engrenage, va de l'avant à l'arrière, la main repliée comme un crochet, et on tourne. Lui aussi est une pièce du train, pas indispensable, remplaçable. Le bruit du pied de biche que Valeria laisse tomber à côté de lui paraît le sortir de sa torpeur, son bras retombe mollement sur ses genoux. Il ricane maintenant, tousse et crache du sang.

\- Ta place n'est pas ici Valeria.

Il continue de marmonner dans son coin mais elle ne l'écoute pas, attrape Andy avant qu'il n'atteigne les marches. Sauvé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais...arrête !

Le petit garçon essaye de résister mais il n'a pas de force, Valeria sent son corps tout frêle contre elle. Il crie, il pleure, il se débat mais elle ne cède pas. Elle l'immobilise, le berce.

Le train ralentit.

\- Curtis ! La porte !

Yona ! Le Kronol ne va pas tarder à exploser. Il faut qu'il se sorte de là et qu'il extirpe Tim avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cri de désespoir. La foutue tige en métal ne veut pas faire levier, il commence à ne plus sentir son bras. L'engrenage l'écrase avec une force surhumaine : une cicatrice de plus sur son corps déjà meurtri. S'il s'en sort. _Tu es le seul a avoir traversé le train d'un bout à l'autre. Depuis l'arrière jusqu'à l'avant._ Il ne peut pas laisser tomber maintenant. Il n'abandonnera pas, il est arrivé trop loin.

La main de Valeria sur la sienne le fait sursauter.

\- Andy...

\- Il sera à l'abri dans le moteur.

Là, dans la lumière blanche de la Machine, ses yeux sont bien bleus, ils brillent, mais pas de peur, d'espoir. Elle l'aide à tirer et au prix d'un dernier effort ils arrivent enfin à libérer son bras. Le pied de biche bloque l'engrenage juste assez longtemps pour faire sortir Tim.

Ricanements de Wilford, avachi dans son coin comme un vieux fruit pourri.

\- Gilliam avait tort de vouloir te confier...

Curtis ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase. _Clic._ BANG. Des bouts de cervelle collés au mur, le sang se répand sur le sol, il coule entre les dalles du parquet, marque chaque fissure.

Yona n'arrive toujours pas à fermer la porte, la bombe va exploser d'une seconde à l'autre : ils doivent se mettre à l'abri. Curtis arrache la table du sol et la bascule. C'est toujours mieux que rien.

\- Yona !

Trop tard. BOUM ! Curtis pousse Valeria derrière la table. Ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre. Elle ferme les yeux, sent le train fait une embardée. Par chance il reste sur les rails, puis ralentit petit à petit, jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Curtis relâche la pression. Le ciel est bleu, il en avait oublié la couleur après toutes ces années, _17,_ à travers une vitre crasseuse ça ne compte pas.

\- On devrait déjà être mort de froid.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, elle tremble contre lui. Le feu, la mort, cela viendra après. D'abord il y a l'odeur des cheveux de Valeria : la vanille. Il se rappelle maintenant.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Captifs

Valeria est enfermée dans son compartiment depuis bientôt trois jours. On lui apporte de l'eau et de la nourriture, pas des barres protéinées, le wagon destiné à leur fabrication a été brûlé.

Il y a deux gardes devant sa porte. Ils l'ignore, c'est comme si elle n'existait pas, c'est comme si Wilford n'avait jamais existé. Elle ne regrette pas sa mort, elle regrette celle de tous les autres.

\- Ne regarde pas.

Curtis lui répétait ces mots en boucle alors qu'ils fuyaient le chaos après la bombe, pas réussi à s'empêcher : maintenant les cauchemars reviennent. Les visages troués la hante, elle se réveille en sueur, comme couverte de sang elle aussi.

Elle n'a pas revue Curtis depuis. Elle n'a revue personne depuis. Il n'y a rien à faire, à part attendre. Alors les souvenirs reviennent, même après toutes ces années. _8._

 _\- Ne réfléchit pas, fait juste ce qu'on te dit._

 _Yeux gris acier. Elle sait qu'elle va mourir, et pourtant Valeria y descelle une lueur d'espoir, dernière chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Elle ne peut pas supplier, sa bouche est bandée. Ils ont tous de l'espoir. Pourtant à chaque fois elle tire. Même si sa main tremble. Clic. BANG._

Elle n'a rien pour oublier, plus d'alcool, plus de Kronol.

Curtis est dans la salle de contrôle secondaire, elle est rudimentaire, abîmée, mais il doit s'en contenter, l'autre n'existe plus : Yona l'a réduite en cendres. Il voulait l'enterrer, elle et son père, comme on faisait autrefois, avant qu'ils soient obligés de jeter les _restes_ par les écoutilles. Il voulait qu'ils soient les premiers à avoir une vraie tombe, un endroit où reposer en paix, _intacts_. Impossible de creuser, pas même une égratignure sur le sol, trop dur après tout ce temps enseveli sous la neige et la glace. Alors ils ont brûlé les corps. Tous. Il y en avait tellement qu'ils brûlent encore. Heureusement, l'odeur de la mort ne passe pas à travers les parois épaisses du train.

Ils sont coincés sur le versant d'une montagne, il ignore à quelle altitude, ni où. Il ignore tout. Le protocole d'urgence s'est déclenché après le crash : le chauffage, l'eau, et l'électricité sont de nouveau opérationnels. Ils ont quelques semaines d'avance, après plus rien, il leur faudra trouver une autre solution.

Valeria avait raison, Andy est sorti indemne de la Machine, il y était à l'abri, quelques blessures superficielles, rien de grave. Tim aussi est vivant, légère plaie à la cheville, pas tiré à temps de sous la trappe, il marchera de nouveau dans quelques jours. Ils sont avec les autres enfants dans la salle de classe, avec de quoi les occuper : livres et jouets à volonté. Il y a encore un peu de sang incrusté dans le papier peint, il faudra s'y habituer, ou coller un dessin pour le cacher, beaucoup de dessins alors. C'est celui de Mason, le bras droit de Wilford, la _connasse aux discours_. Il se rappelle encore de son regard lorsqu'elle a réalisé que personne ne viendrait à son secours, que Wilford n'en avait rien à foutre, qu'il la laisserait crever. Il avait vu le même désespoir dans les yeux de Valeria quand Franco leur avait tiré dessus, elle aussi avait tout de suite compris qu'elle était seule. Trahie.

Il l'avait épargné. Il aurait dû la descendre, logique, facile même, de prendre sa carte pour traverser le reste du train. Cela aurait affaibli Wilford, c'était son père, cela lui aurait fait mal. Pour toutes les personnes qu'il lui avait pris il aurait dû la descendre. Vengeance dans la peau. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, et pourtant impossible d'appuyer sur la détente. Yeux bleus embués dans la faible lueur du sauna, innocence à l'état brut en croisant son regard. De la pitié, voilà ce qu'il avait ressenti. Mason méritait de mourir ; elle, il ne la connaissait pas, aperçu une ou deux fois à la télévision aux côtés de Wilford. Ou bien peut être qu'il avait voulu se convaincre qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier. Mensonges : les corps qui brûlent dehors, c'était lui. Mensonges : Mason tuée de sang-froid, c'était lui. Mensonges : la cervelle explosé de Wilford, c'était lui. Mensonges, mensonges, mensonges.

Il n'a pas enfermé Valeria dans les cellules avec les autres, elle est trop importante, il a peur qu'on s'en prenne à elle. Elle connaît tous les secrets. Maintenant, il a besoin d'elle. Épargnée. Intacte. Protégée. Vain de la tuer, Wilford n'était pas son père finalement, encore des mensonges.

Sa radio se met à grésiller.

\- Curtis pour wagon 47.

\- J'écoute.

\- Elle a besoin d'aller chez le médecin...sa blessure s'est ouverte.

\- Emmenez la. J'arrive.

Les gardes ont changé de camp aussitôt que le bruit de la mort de Wilford s'est répandu, ils n'ont aucune loyauté, ils ont choisi le plus fort, lui. Soldats bien obéissants, ils font tout ce qu'il leur dit sans poser de questions. Aucun ne s'est rebellé, ils ne veulent sans doute pas se retrouver en prison, ils savent ce qui les attend : représailles de leurs anciens maîtres.

Techniquement, elle est toujours enfermée. Au moins maintenant elle circule dans le train, plus amorphe dans sa cabine à se tourner les pouces, à ressasser le passé, images périmées qu'elle doit ingurgiter malgré ses efforts pour ne plus y penser.

Défaire ses points de suture lui avait fait un mal de chien mais ça en valait la peine : elle allait enfin parler à quelqu'un, voire plus si Curtis se montrait. Écouter les gardes lui donner des indications effaçait la voix de Wilford, plus qu'un grésillement presque inaudible maintenant.

Il n'y a personne dans les cabines. C'est comme les images qu'on montre aux enfants à l'école, scènes figées dans le temps, objets éparpillés par leurs anciens propriétaires. Au moins maintenant Valeria a un semblant d'idée de ce qu'il se passe.

Le médecin l'attend, il a l'air épuisé. Les deux gardes se postent devant la porte, le dos tourné, immobiles, muets. De toute façon il n'y a pas assez de place pour s'y tenir à quatre.

\- Valeria. Content de vous revoir.

Il voulait dire en vie. Il tire le rideau, l'invite à s'asseoir. Les étagères sont presque vides, ils l'ont dévalisé. Pourtant Curtis lui avait dit de rationner, il avait lui même refusé de prendre un anesthésiant pour soigner son bras. Il ne voulait pas gaspiller.

C'était elle qui l'avait conduit ici, chez Monsieur Lee-Sun, en sécurité, à l'écart du chaos. Les gardes étaient débordés, ils protégeaient encore les passagers des wagons d'or avant d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé : un queuetard avait réussi à aller d'un bout à l'autre du train. Wilford était mort. Ils avaient choisi Curtis comme nouveau leader, aucune raison de servir les riches, les faibles, ils les avaient tous enfermés. Sauf elle, en tout cas pas au début, Curtis ne voulait pas lâcher sa main.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

Elle soulève son tee-shirt en guise de réponse.

\- Je ne dirai rien.

Percée à jour, il a tout de suite compris que c'était un stratagème, un moyen de se dégourdir les jambes, de voir de quoi il en est. Elle refuse d'un signe de la main le comprimé qu'il lui tend : pas de gâchis. Quelques minutes plus tard il a terminé, elle peut enfin se décrisper.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi les cabines sont vides ?

\- Ils sont dans les quartiers des gardes, répond-il à voix basse. Je suis enfermé ici la journée, avec les autres la nuit. Vous êtes la seule à l'écart.

Ils sursautent tous les deux lorsqu'on frappe à la porte, qui coulisse aussitôt : Curtis. Plus de barbe, ça le rajeunit. Toujours cet air sérieux, inquiet, constamment sur le qui-vive. Les deux gardes ont disparu.

\- Alors ?

Il ne s'adresse pas à elle. C'est comme si elle n'existait pas.

\- Rien de grave, quelques points de sutures ont sauté, j'ai mis un fil plus épais. Et votre bras ?

\- Plus tard.

Il fait signe à Valeria de le suivre mais ils ne vont pas dans le bon sens, elle voulait voir ce qu'il se passait à l'arrière du train. Elle voulait voir les autres.

\- Je ne veux pas aller par là.

\- Je m'en fous. Avancez.

C'est comme si Wilford n'avait jamais existé. Il ne reste plus que les **W** gravés dans les parois du train. Elle les compte alors qu'ils marchent en silence vers sa cabine. _17\. 18. 19._ Elle les effleure du bout des doigts. _20\. 21. 22._

Les gardes sont dehors, tâches noires sur la neige, ils fument. Elle s'arrête devant la porte, refuse de retourner à l'intérieur de sa cabine, qui lui paraît si étriquée. Elle va finir par suffoquer. Curtis soupire d'impatience derrière elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois rester enfermée ?

\- Tout le monde est enfermé. Entrez, c'est moi qui pose les questions maintenant.

Il en a des dizaines : à qui il peut faire confiance, où se trouve tel wagon, tel objet, telle personne, tout ce qui pourrait être utile à leur survie. Il revient tous les jours, parfois plusieurs fois. Pas un sourire, il ne la regarde presque jamais dans les yeux, c'est comme s'il avait peur d'elle. Valeria répond machinalement, à quoi bon lutter, plus personne ne lui en voudra de divulguer toutes ces informations...Elle espère sans cesse quelque chose en retour, mais rien : elle ne sait toujours pas ou ça en est. Alors elle attend.

Le septième jour ce ne sont ni les gardes ni Curtis qui entrent dans sa cabine.

Ils sont en train d'évacuer les wagons à l'arrière du train, personne ne devrait rester ici, il va en interdire l'accès, pour toujours. Aujourd'hui il leur donne une dernière chance pour aller y récupérer ce dont ils ont besoin, ou envie de garder. Cela lui semble si absurde, qui aurait envie de garder quoi que ce soit de cette vie de rat. Curtis garde ses distances, impossible de retourner là-dedans, pas après toutes les choses atroces qui s'y sont déroulées, qu'il a subi, pire, fait subir.

Ça empeste la mort, souvenirs flous de sa vie de queuetard qui s'estompent petit à petit, _Gilliam, Edgar, Mason, Wilford.._.Il n'oubliera pas. Il fera en sorte que personne n'oublie, pas de feu de joie cette fois-ci, il les veut intacts ces wagons. Il aimerait qu'on se souvienne que pendant 17 ans une partie de l'Humanité a été contrainte d'y vivre, traités comme des moins que rien. Alors peut être que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais.

La colère se dissipe, accès de rage indomptable la dernière fois, lorsqu'ils ont brûlé l'usine des barres protéinées. La colère, le regret, tout ça laisse un arrière goût amer dans sa bouche dont il veut se débarrasser, vite.

Le froid dehors est supportable, petite brise glacée qui lui gèle le bout des doigts car il est resté statique pendant trop longtemps, le regard perdu sur l'horizon, blanc à perte de vue. À présent il faut avancer, laisser le passé loin derrière, alors il s'avance vers le quartier des gardes. C'est ici qu'ils vivent désormais, interdit d'aller dans les cabines plus à l'avant, ils ravageraient tout alors qu'il est certain qu'elles sont remplies de trésors utiles à leur survie. C'est tout ce qui compte dorénavant, survivre. Ça a toujours été comme ça, sauf que là c'est lui qui est en charge, qui doit prendre les décisions, donner des ordres à tout bout de champs. _Tout est en train de fondre._ Mais dans combien de temps ?

\- Curtis pour...intrus dans 47. 47 ! Intrus…argh.

Valeria.

Il passe par dehors, ça prendrait trop de temps d'ouvrir toutes les portes, la 47 est à l'autre bout du train. Il s'enfonce dans la neige, trébuche, repart, air glacial dans ses poumons. Peinture rayée, à peine visible, _45…46..._ L'or se fade.

La cabine de Valeria est la plus spacieuse, la dernière. Les gardes gisent devant la porte, gorges tranchées, dépouillés de leurs armes. _Putain._ Son automatique est accroché à sa taille, poids qu'il traîne. _Edgar, Mason, Wilford_...et tous les autres. Il n'aurait pas dû le prendre, maintenant il va être obligé de s'en servir.

Le cri lui crève les tympans.

Il fait chaud dans le train et pourtant il reste glacé, battements de son cœur qui résonnent dans ses oreilles, gouttes de sueur dans son dos mais il tremble toujours. La porte est à une dizaine de mètres, les parois transparentes de la cabine inondent de lumière le couloir sombre. _Avance._ Il tient son automatique, redoute de s'en servir, redoute ce qu'il va trouver là-dedans. Il pensait à tout, sauf à _ça :_

Valeria est couverte de sang. Ce n'est pas le sien.

L'un des deux bouge encore, s'étouffe, long grognement auquel Curtis met fin d'une balle dans la tête, rien ne pouvait le sauver. L'autre est mort, yeux grands ouverts, flanc massacré.

La lame du couteau brille, recouverte du liquide vermeil encore chaud. Ça goutte de partout, le tapis au pied de son lit est foutu, la table basse fracassée, éclats de verre dans sa cuisse. Elle les arrache d'un coup sec, se mord la langue pour ne pas crier. Elle n'écoute pas ce que Curtis dit à la radio, elle s'en fiche, il va l'enfermer avec les autres maintenant. Ou pire, la laisser ici pourrir avec les cadavres.

Au début ils rigolaient, à deux contre elle, pauvre petite faible sans défense. Ils ricanaient, laissant apparaître leurs dents jaunies. Elle est presque certaine qu'ils étaient plus jeunes qu'elle mais la crasse étiraient les traits de leurs visages, marquait chaque crevasse, chaque ridule, comme des petits vieux. Leurs cheveux gras et le dessous de leurs ongles noirs confirmaient ses soupçons, ces deux là ont refusé la douche. Pourtant les autres s'y sont précipités, avant même de manger ils voulaient se sentir propres, ils voulaient enfiler de vrais habits à la place de leurs haillons, ils voulaient retrouver une apparence humaine. Les deux gamins à ses pieds sont restés animal.

 _\- Tu es la fille de Wilford._

Ils ne rigolaient plus du tout. Ils ne rigoleront plus jamais. _Plus jamais._ Sourires effacés de leurs visages, couverts de tâches rouge pourpre au dessus de leurs peaux ternes, voire laiteuses, presque aussi blanche que la neige dehors.

Elle avait dit assez. Alors pourquoi il y a deux morts à ses pieds ? Le rire grave de Wilford résonne dans ses oreilles. Leurs cris. À tous.

 _Elle vient de lui casser le nez. Pas plus, elle recule le plus loin possible sur le tapis._

 _\- Assez. Je ne peux pas…je ne veux pas continuer._

 _Wilford est dans un coin. Il observe l'entraînement depuis le début et soupire, déçu._

 _\- Tu as dit que tu voulais protéger l'Humanité._

 _\- Pas comme ça._

 _C'est la première fois qu'elle ose le défier, d'habitude elle obéit, comme un bon petit soldat, comme tout le monde sous ses ordres. D'habitude elle veut lui faire plaisir, qu'il soit fier d'elle, de sa performance. Assez. Elle vaut mieux que ça, elle n'est pas l'une de ses machines. Russo lui enserre brusquement la nuque et l'oblige à retourner sur le tapis, tout près du garçon, qui pisse le sang._

 _\- Tue le. Maintenant, lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Maintenant._

 _Il tord son bras vers l'arrière. Elle pourrait attraper son revolver, il est à portée de main, appuyer sur la détente, contre Russo. Ce serait si facile, elle l'a fait tellement de fois._

 _\- Non. Assez._

 _Elle tombe à genoux, la respiration coupée alors qu'il lui donne un violent coup dans le dos. La lame du couteau brille dans la pièce sombre. Elle n'a même plus la force de se débattre : une marque de plus._

 _Après il tire, le garçon tombe, une expression de stupeur figée sur son visage. Elle n'arrive pas à oublier la marre de sang sur le tapis et le goût de son vomi._

Valeria s'appuie sur le bord du lit pour se relever, vide aussitôt le contenu de son estomac sur le matelas et s'y assoit. Curtis se retourne enfin, range sa radio dans sa poche, son regard se pose tout de suite sur sa jambe blessée. Le sang séché tire sur sa peau.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Il faudrait aussi s'occuper de cette plaie.

Valeria acquiesce d'un mouvement lent, se traîne à l'autre bout du lit avec difficulté, comme vidée de toute son énergie. Poser sa jambe par terre lui arrache une grimace, elle vacille alors Curtis passe une main dans son dos. Il n'ose toujours pas la regarder dans les yeux.

Il la fait asseoir et disparaît dans la salle de bain chercher de quoi soigner les écorchures sur sa cuisse, il reste encore un bout de verre enfoncé. Lorsqu'il revient Valeria a le visage baigné de larmes, main tremblante retient son poignet alors il lâche le coton qui empeste le produit sur le lit.

\- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. S'il vous…s'il te plaît. Ce n'est rien.

\- Il faut quand même désinfecter.

Douceur dans ses yeux bleus. Les mains froides de Curtis sur sa peau nue la font frissonner. Elle ne sent même pas le picotement habituel de l'alcool.

Une _marque_. Deux _marques_. Et puis dix, et puis ensuite elle a arrêté de compter. Elle n'allait pas voir le médecin à chaque fois, juste quand Russo avait trop appuyé et qu'il fallait des points de sutures.

\- Ça va piquer. Désolé.

Aujourd'hui ça ne fait plus rien du tout. Les cris s'estompent, ses sanglots aussi, seuls quelques hoquets viennent interrompre le silence de la cabine. Il ne lui posera pas la question, il ne lui demandera pas ce qu'il s'est passé, il n'a pas envie de savoir. Il veut juste que les attaques cessent.

\- Tu n'es pas la première. Je pensais que tu serais en sécurité.

\- Curtis, personne n'est en sécurité si tu nous sépare les uns des autres.

Il se lève, elle le retient d'une pression de la main et l'imite, ignore les vagues de douleur lorsqu'elle prend appui sur sa jambe. Assez d'attendre, assez d'être captive.

\- Si je laisse ceux de l'avant sortir ils vont se faire…massacrer.

Son regard glisse malgré lui vers les deux corps au pied du lit. Il faut qu'ils sortent, ça commence sérieusement à empester.

\- Si tu continues comme ça tout le monde va finir par te détester autant que Wilford.

Elle regrette aussitôt ses paroles, mais trop tard. Curtis recule, retire sa main d'un geste brusque.

\- Je...attend...personne n'était au courant de votre situation, si tu expliques...

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, lorsqu'on aura trouvé où vivre, on partira chacun de notre côté. Vous pourrez même garder ce maudit train.

Il aimerait claquer la porte en sortant mais elle se coulisse. Il entend Valeria tambouriner, plaider des mots d'excuse, le supplier de la laisser sortir mais il ne se retourne pas, il ne cèdera pas. Gilliam, Wilford, quelle différence, ils sont tous les deux dans sa tête à guider le moindre de ses mouvements, ils l'ont manipulé pendant des années. Assez d'être son propre captif. Les circonstances ont changées, il doit se débarrasser d'eux.


End file.
